Big Time Fear
by LittleMonkeyDog
Summary: Logan gets his first real solo and finally notices that he's also popular as well as his best friends. His self confidence is growing, but what happens when someone is out to get him! Will Camille be able to rescue him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**A/N: I do no own Big Time Rush or any of the characters in this story. Reviews are always welcome **

They never even dared to dream about this! Not so long ago, they were 4 hockey players from Minnesota and now they were a popular boy band in L.A. They became popular all over the world and the sale of all of their albums was huge. Girls literally threw themselves at their feet, although they were barely sixteen years old. But they also had a busy life! They didn't just record songs, but also spend hours in the gym training their butts off or doing hours of harmonies. Since they were still very young, they also had to go to school at the Palm Woods School. Some band members had a difficult time combining homework, assignments, essays and taking exams with pop stardom. Luckily for them, they could always rely on their very own genius. Logan was always there to help his buds with homework or tutoring. Mama Knight kept a close eye on him to make sure he didn't do all the work by himself. She did have a hard job keeping her daughter, son and three surrogate sons under control at all times. She was glad she knew all the boys since they were just toddlers and she also befriended their parents. They were glad to have Jennifer as 'foster mom' for their boys in L.A. She stayed at home and took care of the laundry, the ironing, the cleaning and sometimes drove the boys around until one of them would have his driver's licence. She also fed the boys and was their referee in cause of troubles. But she couldn't be more proud of her boys! And those boys enjoyed pop stardom! They simply loved to perform and sing together.

By now, they were used to Gustavo's temper tantrums. He was quite an angry person. He wanted his dogs to be the best, but deep down he grew very fond of the boys. They had grown a lot as a group. Kendall tried his best to listen every now and then, but was excited to be a part of Gustavo's project. He was still their unofficial leader and helped his friends whenever his help was required. James was a little less self-centered and tried to concentrate on the band instead. Carlos had been less hyper and had been working really hard on his singing techniques. Logan had done the same and he had become somewhat less shy. Gustavo had discovered his beautiful angelic voice which sounded soft and fragile at the same time. Although he had a hard time convincing the boy that he actually had a lot of talent, he had managed to work on Logan's self-esteem.

Gustavo decided now was a good time to give Logan his first solo. Logan had been terrified for days. It had kept him awake several nights on a row and even made him physically ill ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Fear: Chapter two**

Kendall, James and Carlos decided to go with him to the studio that day. Logan was super nervous! "Come on, Logie! You can do it! We all believe in you!" That's what his friends had told him that morning. Gustavo was grumpy and didn't like the other boys hanging around at the studio, but decided to let them just hang around and calm their friend down. Logan was so terribly nervous. His voice kept trembling the entire time and he had a hard time trying not to sing off key. Gustavo was super mad! He had yelled at him and made him start over time after time. It only made Logan even more nervous. He looked pale, kept scratching his neck awkwardly and bit his bottom lip. He tried his very best to focus on the lyrics of the new song, but his vision was blurry. His stomach was also acting up now. They had started over about five times. Gustavo screamed his head off at Logan and told him to focus and work harder. "Gustavo, can't you tell he's scared?" Kendall asked slightly irritated by his boss' behavior. "Well, he'd better stop doing that," Gustavo answered. "We're running out of precious time as it is." "Why don't you let me try and calm him down?" Kendall asked. "I know how to handle him." Logan looked even paler and to make matters worse he was trying to get a grip of his breathing again. "Logie, take it easy, bud," Kendall stated. "You can do it! We know you can!" Carlos and James said in unison. But it was already to late! "Logie! Logan, listen to me," Kendall said firmly. "Everything is fine. Just breathe in and out real easy." He knew his friend was having a panick attack. Logan tried to listen to his best friend, but nothing seemed to help. He had no control what so ever of his breathing anymore. "This is not good," Kendall said. He ran out of the room and into the sound booth. Everybody watched both friends closely. Kendall shook Logan by the shoulders and forced him to do his breathing exercises. But nothing worked! Logan shook his head. His upset stomach was playing tricks on him and he ended up throwing up in the sound booth. Kendall tried to calm his friend down some more. He rubbed gentle circles on his friend's back in order to sooth him. But Logan's stomach was still upset. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks. "It's okay, buddy," Kendall said soothingly. "It will be over in a few minutes. Just try to calm down." Logan was so exhausted due to his breathing problems his legs could no longer support his weight. Kendall noticed this just in time and was able to catch him before he collapsed. "Kelly, call 911," Gustavo yelled. Kendall scooped Logan up in his arms and carried him outside of the sound booth. "Put him down on the couch," Gustavo said. Kendall kneeled beside his friend and slapped him in the face frantically trying to keep him from losing consciousness completely. "The ambulance will be here shortly," Kelly said looking worried. Logan was lying on the couch desperately gasping for much needed air while tears were running down his pale cheeks. "Oh, sweetie," Kelly said trying to calm him down. "Help is on the way. You just hang in there." She stroked Logan's raven hair gently. Logan was now breathing like a fish on the shore and he was struggling more with every single breath he took. Suddenly his body went limp in the couch and his head lolled to the side. "Logan!" Everybody yelled. But it was too late. He was already unconscious.

Right at that moment, Gustavo arrived with the paramedics. "He's unconscious," Kendall said. "Don't worry. We'll take over," the doctor answered. He kneeled beside Logan's unconscious form. "So, your friend has suffered from a panic attack. Right?" He asked the boys. "Yeah. Logan panics under pressure," Kendall stated. "He was hyperventaliting and threw up too." "You did good calling us for help," the doctor stated. "I'll have to wake him up so I can examine him properly." The boys were worried about their best friend. The doctor slapped him several times, while calling his name. Logan regained consciousness straight away. He desperately gasped for air and tears were rolling down his pale cheeks once again. "Take it easy, young man," the doctor said soothingly. He took the portable oxygen tank and mask from his emergency kit. "Okay, Logan is it?" He started. Logan simply nodded his head ever so slightly. "I'm going to put the oxygen mask over your nose and mouth. All you've got to do is breath in and out normally. Okay. Can you do that for me?" Logan looked up at the doctor with big brown wide eyes. He was terrified! The nurse soothingly caressed his raven black hair. "So jealous right now," James mumbled. Carlos hit him and Kendall merely rolled his eyes. Typical of James to start flirting at all times! Logan desperately tried to get a grip of his breathing. "Let me examine you real quick," the doctor said. He unbuttoned Logan's sweater vest and button down shirt. He listened to Logan's heart which was still beating rapidly in his chest. "That was quite a panic attack you had!" The doctor said. "Your heart is still racing. I'll give you a mild sedative just to be safe." The nurse rolled up Logan's sleeve and started to disinfect his arm. Meanwhile, the doctor prepared the injection. Logan's dark brown eyes grew even bigger. The nurse noticed that he became nervous again. "It's alright, sweetie," she said soothingly. "The injection is going to help you to calm down." Logan abruptly withdrew his arm and yanked the oxygen mask of his face. "No," he cried out. "Logie. You have no choice, dude," Kendall said. "I don't want to," Logan yelled. He completely freaked out. The boys desperately tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. Gustavo decided to intervene. The boys and Kelly held their breath. Gustavo grabbed Logan by the shoulders and shook the poor boy. "Logan!" He boomed. "Look at me and listen!" Logan trembled with fear, but did as he was told. "You have nothing to be afraid of, you hear me?" Gustavo went on. "You have a marvelous voice and you sound awesome when you sing alone. No need for you to be afraid of your solo. You've grown so much! Just believe in yourself for once, will you." The boys and Kelly couldn't believe their ears. "Your sixteen years old! You can't be a cry baby anymore," Gustavo nearly yelled. Logan couldn't help but tremble in fear and tears were streaming down his cheeks once again. Kelly couldn't take it anymore. "Come here, sweetie," she said to Logan. She took him in her arms and gently rocked him back and forth. She felt the poor boy cling to her like a baby to his mother. "It's okay, Logan," she said softly. "I'm here for you. Everything is going to be just fine." She quickly exchanged glances with the doctor behind the boy's back. "It will be over before you know it," she said. The doctor quickly grabbed Logan's arm and administered the sedative. "Ouch," Logan cried out. "It's over, sweetie. It's all over," Kelly said. The sedative did its job almost immediately and Logan's breathing returned to normal. "You'll be alright," the sweet nurse said. She helped Logan to lay down again and put the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth again. Logan's eyes fluttered shut, but he was practically breathing normal again. "Well," the doctor stated. "His condition has returned to normal, but I would like to keep him at the hospital overnight just to be safe." "No, I'm fine," Logan said. He had taken the oxygen mask off once again. "Logie, you do what you have to do. You don't have a choice in the matter," Kendall said. "You're staying at the hospital tonight and put that oxygen mask back on now. And that's it!" Logan sighed and simply nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Fear: Chapter three**

He only had to stay overnight at the hospital. Logan had a good talk with his doctor. The doctor had explained what he could do about his stress levels and had handed him some advice and certain breathing techniques he could use at all times. Logan was very grateful for that. The next morning, Logan was allowed to go home and he wanted to record his solo a second time. The boys accompanied him to the studio. Logan's song was a beautiful ballad. It was a perfect match with his angelic voice. The context, however, was not so suitable! It was a song about a couple taking a break in their relationship. Logan's relationship with Camille was still going strong. They had an on again/off again past, but their relationship was going strong now ever since the talk they had after BTR's last tour. Camille had finally calmed down a bit thanks to her loving boyfriend. Due to the fact that she was much more at ease, she landed exciting parts as an actress. At first, she landed a few small commercials or a cameo of some sort. But recently she had landed her first big role and she was super excited! Her career had finally been launched. Camille also supported her singing boyfriend. She went to every concert and stood on the front row or either waited for him backstage. She was his biggest fan! She was so proud of him when he got his first solo ever, although she realized just how stressed he really was to sing it. She would have loved to go to the studio while he was recording his solo the first time, but her presence was required on set. Kendall had called her from the hospital after Logan had been admitted with his panic attack. Camille was worried sick and had went straight to the hospital after she heard the news. She sat by Logan's side and held his hand all the time. She had told him how worried she was after she found out. She also told him she was free the next day and decided to come to the studio too.

She was super proud of her boyfriend, but she noticed he was still very nervous. Logan began to sing and his voice sounded heavenly during the song. Camille was already on the verge of tears. She read pure love in Logan's dark brown eyes and she had a hard time not running into the sound booth and jumping him. Instead she laughed at him and mouthed that she loved him. Logan returned the smile and playfully winked at her. The recording was a big success and Gustavo was a happy man. Logan happily excited the sound booth. "Logie, that was great!" The boys exclaimed. Camille ran up to him, threw her arms around his neck and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "You sing so beautifully," she said on the verge of tears. Logan shyly bit his lip. "Your voice is so pure, so soft, so vulnerable and so damn sexy," she said. Logan felt his cheeks heat up. "Dog, you did great," Gustavo said. "Now you can sing this song live too during the next tour." Logan visibly paled a second time. "What?" He said. The trembling in his voice was evident. "Not again," Kendall mumbled. Camille also noticed there was something wrong with her boyfriend. "Logan! Logan, look at me," she said. "Look at me and listen to me. You're going to do just fine." But Logan was too nervous to even pay attention.

"Ouch" he said. Camille had slapped him hard in the face. "Come on. Do what I do," she said firmly. "Breathe in deep and now exhale again slowly." Logan desperately tried to do what she told him and his breathing was returning to normal slowly. Camille caressed his cheek softly. "You'll learn to control your nerves eventually," she said soothingly. Everybody else at the studio sighed in relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Fear: Chapter 4**

A few weeks later, the BTR boys had a meeting with Griffin. He decided that they should do another tour soon. The boys had to go through hours of singing and dancing practice. The limited spare time they had left, was spend with their girlfriends. Kendall and Jo were still going strong as were Logan and Camille. Carlos and Stephanie had recently started dating, but loved to spend time together pranking all the others. James kept flirting with almost every girl as usual. The big downside to dating in Hollywood were the paparazzi. They soon lost interest when everything was working out normally. Kendall had no problems with them due to his talking back attitude. Carlos had all kinds of escape plans up his sleeve and James enjoyed the attention he got from them. But the paparazzi loved the shy, clumsy genius of the band the most! Logan hated being in the spotlight, especially with those paparazzi. They criticized everything he did wrong during their choreography or discussed how shy he was when giving interviews. As soon as they found out he'd been dating Camille, they had gone crazy over the couple. Fortunately Camille's and Gustavo's press agent had made a deal with them to leave the young couple alone. But some paparazzi kept on following Logan. The latest 'news' they spread about him, was him having a panic attack at Rocque Records. The article also contained several pictures.

Gustavo told the boys to step into his office that morning. The article with the pictures was lying on Gustavo's desk. "Oh, no," Logan whined as soon as he saw the pictures. They were close-up pictures of him lying on a stretcher with an oxygen mask over his mouth and tears evident on his pale face. The title of the article stated: "BTR's Logan Mitchell suffers from full blown panic attack." "Dogs, it's about time that things like this stop happening," Gustavo said angrily. "Yes, but," Logan started nervously. "I don't understand why they're always after me." "God, Logie," Carlos teased. "You make an easy prey. You're so tensed and stressed and clumsy all the time." Kendall glared madly at Carlos. "I'm doing the best I can. I really am," Logan whined. He trembled with fear for Gustavo's reaction. "We know that, buddy," Kendall answered and gently patted Logan's back. "I see that too," Gustavo said sounding serious. "You've learned so much in such a short period of time. All we have to do is work on your self-esteem." Logan looked surprised. "Nobody's blaming you, Logan," Gustavo said. "We are going to deal with the paparazzi, not you! But this has got to stop!" He pointed at a picture of Logan being on a stretcher in the ambulance crying his eyes out. "I hate this," Logan all but whispered. "Trust me, sweetie, " Kelly said. "Your fans don't like this either. Here! Read some comments on Twitter." Logan read some of them out loud. Stop invading his privacy! This is so wrong! Poor, Logan. Why won't you just leave him be! Logan was relieved to read all the comments from his fans. Afterwards, Gustavo and Kelly discussed with the boys what they would do about the paparazzi in the future.

But somewhere in town, someone was very interested in seeing Logan's pictures. He looked so fragile and frightened in those pictures. She studied the picture carefully. He was small and slender and extremely shy according to the article. The perfect target! When he cried because of a stupid panic attack, what would he do when things got worse …


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Time Fear: Chapter 5**

The tour was about to start. They boys were 100% ready. Logan was super motivated and had even asked for extra training. Mister X had worked with him alone and Logan's dancing had improved a lot since then. Gustavo also hired someone to work on Logan's self-confidence. BTR was ready as ever for their new tour! They were getting ready for their very first concert. The girls could see their boyfriends from their special seats and were super excited and proud of them. The show had sold out, so the security people had to watch the crowd like hawks. Many fan girls went al hysterical and fainted and kept the people for the Red Cross occupied. Nothing serious happened!

The first part of the concert was already over and the boys had a well-deserved break. Right after their break, they would enter the concert room again and walk through the crowd instead of climbing on stage right away. They had rehearsed this several times. The security people kept an extra eye on the hysterical crowd. Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan came running in dressed in their costumes for the second part of the show. The crowd went nuts! The boys took their time to sign autographs, hug their fans and have their pictures taken with them. It wasn't just Kendall or James or even Carlos that were popular. Even Logan noticed that he was popular! He had read some of the signs about his 'looks' and millions of girls were shouting his name. He couldn't believe his ears. "Oh, Logan, can I please have your autograph?" One girl in the front row asked. "Sure," he said. "What's your name?" Girls kept on asking him for autographs and pictures to his surprise. But one person managed to sneak in between the millions of fan girls. That person was dressed in a dark hoodie and dark clothes and was awaiting the right time to strike. One last fan requested a picture with Logan. He smiled and threw and arm around the fan girl, when all of a sudden he felt a sharp sting in his side. The pain was so intense, he nearly screamed. He did his utmost best to smile, until he felt a second and a third time an intense, overwhelming pain in his abdomen this time. Logan thanked his fans and tried to mask his pain. Kendall, James and Carlos had already reached the stage and Logan was desperately trying to get their as fast as he could. Drops of sweat appeared on his forehead and he tried to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. Camille immediately saw something was wrong with her boyfriend. She saw his tensed face and the tears swimming in his eyes and she noticed how pale he was. He even seemed to sway on stage for a minute. Camille desperately tried to make eye contact, but Logan tried to focus on the music of their next song. He tried to block out the intense pain and concentrate on his vocals and the choreography. But no matter how hard he tried, he seemed to fail miserably in blocking out the pain. He was sweating like crazy and it felt as if he would faint at any moment. He decided to make brief eye contact with his girlfriend. His dark brown eyes met hers and almost begged her to help him. She read the immense pain and fear in his eyes. "Something is going on with Logan," she told her friends. She stood up and immediately made her way to the stage. She passed Gustavo and Kelly backstage. "What do you think you're doing?" Gustavo nearly yelled. "He's performing, remember?" "I'm going on stage," she stated as she made her way towards the stage. "There's something going on with Logan. I have to go to him. Please call 911!" "Why?" Kelly asked getting nervous. "Whatever it is, he's in a whole lot of pain," Camille said. "Go, go, go," Gustavo yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Big Time Fear: Chapter 6**

Camille ran as fast as her legs would carry her on the stage dressed in her off white lace mini dress. She ran straight to her boyfriend. As soon as she caught his eye, Logan immediately stopped singing and dancing all together and dropped his microphone. He looked a ghostly pale, his breathing was shallow and his raven hair was wet. She read the immense pain he was in in his deep dark brown eyes.

Kendall, Carlos and James had stopped singing right after Logan had dropped his microphone. They were watching the scene in front of them with worried looks on their faces. "Logan, what's wrong with you?" Camille asked him gently. "What's the matter?" Before he could even answer her question, his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out on stage in front of a crowd of screaming fans.

"Logan!" Camille yelled. The guys and Camille could grab him before he actually hit the stage. The crowd was screaming hysterically. The security people and Gustavo tried their best to calm the public down, while the boys and Camille took care of their friend. Logan's body was laying limb in their arms. "Let's lay him down on the floor," Kendall said. He helped James and Carlos and they gently eased their friend's body onto the stage. Camille was still crying her eyes out.

"Logan, wake up! Please, wake up!" She sobbed. She lifted Logan's limb upper body up and held it tight against her chest. "Cami, can you tell us what happened?" Kendall tried to ask her. "Kendall .. He's not waking up. Why can't I wake him up?" She yelled hysterically. "Cami, calm down," Kendall softly said, although he was a nervous wreck. "We'll get him help. Let's lay him down again first, okay?" She nodded still sobbing.

Kendall gently helped her lower his friend's limb body down again. James visibly paled. He started shaking straight away and tears filled his dark eyes. "James?" Carlos asked his friend getting worried. "Cami." James' voice cracked. "You ... You have blood stains on your dress." Camille and the boys all looked at her dress and clearly saw dark red blood stains on it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Big Time Fear: Chapter 7**

"God, no," Carlos muttered getting frightened. Camille started trembling and shivering as tears ran down her beautiful face. She was terrified. James swallowed hard feeling bile creep up his throat. Although Kendall was terrified, he kneeled down besides his friend's unconscious form and decided to check what was going on. His hands were trembling when he gently pushed Logan's black leather jacket aside. He swallowed hard. His eyes scanned his best friend's body and immediately noticed that his dark grey shirt was torn at three different places. Kendall had to swallow again.

It felt as if he had a huge lump in his throat. His trembling fingers now fumbled with his skinny friend's t-shirt as he tried to lift it off of his body a bit. "Oh, good Lord," he muttered. Camille screamed. James and Carlos were crying their eyes out and Kendall was struggling not to join them. He tried to calm himself down a bit and a get a grip again. He peered down at his friend's body and saw three heavily bleeding stab wounds.

Gustavo and Kelly had by now joined them on the stage as well as the girlfriends of the other boys. They all saw the bloody mess Logan was in. Camille was completely and utterly hysterical by now. Jo did her utmost best to try to comfort her, but nothing seemed to work. "He's been stabbed," Kendall managed to tell Gustavo. "God, who would want to hurt him like that? Why? He's such a wonderful, sweet and caring kid and so innocent. Who hates him this much …" He couldn't hold back his own tears anymore. Carlos and James, who were still crying their eyes out, now came to hug their hurting friend.

"We called 911," Gustavo said softly. "They'll be here shortly, boys. He's going to get help in a little while. Did anyone see anything?" Everybody nodded their heads. "It was the look in his eyes," Camille said in between sobs. Jo was still holding her. "I have never seen so much pain and fear in his eyes," she went on. "It was horrible!"

She freed herself from her friend's embrace and kneeled by Logan's side once again. He was still unconscious. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she let them. She gently caressed Logan's pale cheeks and ran her hand through his raven hair. "Please hang in there, Logie Bear," she whispered. "I love you and I need you. I really do. I don't think I can go on without you."

"Don't worry," Kendall tried to comfort her. His voice sounded hoarse from his own crying. "He is a brave young man and he's a fighter too. He has been injured a lot during hockey and he always pulled through. He will pull through this one too. We just have to stay positive."


	8. Chapter 8

**Big Time Fear: chapter 8**

A little while later, paramedics arrived at the spot. Gustavo, Kelly, the girls and the boys all sighed in relieve. "Can someone tell me what has happened?" The doctor on duty asked them kneeling besides Logan's still unconscious form. "He fainted in my arms," Camille started sobbing. "And then we noticed the blood stains on my dress." "I lifted his shirt and we noticed three bleeding stab wounds on his body," Kendall said this voice trembling. The doctor nodded, opened up Logan's jacket and lifted his shirt and revealed the still bleeding stab wounds. "Those are serious injuries," the doctor stated immediately.

Your friend has lost a great deal of blood. That's why he he's unconscious. We have to try to stabilize his condition, before we can actually take him to the hospital. We're going to try to stop the bleeding at first. We'll only be able to see just how badly injured he his once we get him to the hospital." Everyone silently nodded. "Okay, I'm going to try to get him conscious again," the doctor said seriously. "But I'm warning you. It's not going to be so nice to see." He hit Logan's cheeks hard a couple of times while saying his name out loud.

Logan subconsciously heard voices that seemed to be calling his name, but couldn't get out of his slumber. He tried his utmost best to concentrate and thought he heard the voices of his best friends and his girlfriend. Logan desperately tried to focus even more. By now, he clearly heard them call his name. He tried to open up his eyes, but his eyelids were way too heavy. He didn't give up! He blinked his eyes and tried once more to open them up.

It was then that the pain hit him! It had started to hurt very slowly, but was getting worse and worse by the minute. By now, the pain was so intense it nearly choked him. Logan regained consciousness again screaming loudly in pain. He squeezed his eyes almost completely shut and tears ran down his pale cheeks. He barely managed to notice his friends, his girlfriend, Gustavo and Kelly by his side as well as the other girls and a doctor. "Oh God, Logie, I'm so glad you're conscious again. I thought I lost you!" Camille cried. Logan was at a loss of words due to the severe pain he was suffering.

Camille gave him her hand to hold. "Logan," the doctor said calmly. "You have been stabbed, young man. You lost a great deal of blood. Now, I'm going to give you something against the pain. Alright?" Logan nodded. His body twitched with every aching pain. "Can you try to keep him still, so I can give him the injection?" The doctor asked Camille. She nodded her head softly. "Come here," she told her crying boyfriend, while she held him in her arms and tried to calm him down. She felt his tears soak the upper part of her dress. The doctor started to prepare the injection, disinfected Logan's skin at first and administered the injection with a strong pain killer.

Camille knew how much her boyfriend hated needles and turned his head away from the needle. She felt him tense up in her arms and she soothingly caressed his back. Logan squeezed his eyes shut. He sighed once he felt the pain ease a little bit. Camille gently rocked him in her arms and caressed his raven black hair. "It's over, sweetheart," she said softly. She clearly saw relieve in Logan's dark brown eyes. "Can you help him to lay down again, Camille? The doctor asked. "We need to stabilize his condition right now. We are going to apply some pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding. Okay." Camille did what she was told, but kept caressing Logan's hair.

He shivered slightly due to the pain he still suffered. The doctor applied some pressure bandages onto the three stabbing wound in Logan's side and abdomen and he hissed in pain. He was terrified and looked at his girlfriend with big frightened eyes. "Oh, Logie, I love you so much," she said trying to calm him down. "Don't be afraid. You'll be alright." She tenderly caressed his cheek and felt the heat radiating from his body. Logan was unable to say a word due to the immense pain he suffered. "Doctor, he's burning up," she said getting worried. The doctor carefully touched Logan's forehead. "He's feverish," he said. "We need to get him to the hospital asap and treat him." Some strong arms lifted Logan's small form onto a stretcher and he was immediately wheeled into the ambulance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big Time Fear: chapter 9**

Camille followed close behind, took a seat next to him in the ambulance and held his hand. The other followed in the limo. Nobody said a word. They were all very worried about their friend's condition. Camille tried her very best to comfort her boyfriend during the ride to the hospital. She suppressed her own tears and tried to stay strong for him. The doctor decided to insert an IV in Logan's arm with a stronger pain killer and a fever reducer. He needed Camille's help once again! She turned Logan's face away from the needle and whispered in his ear how much she loved him. "Love you to," he managed to croak, before darkness overtook him once again.

Camille kept a close eye on him all the time. She noticed the bandages were again soaked with blood. The doctor had also noticed this and decided to change the bandages. Logan brutally awoke from his sleep and screamed out in pain. Camille desperately tried to calm him down, while she was crying herself. "It's okay, Logan, it will be over in a minute," the doctor said. "Pain," he managed to stutter. "I know, son," the doctor replied. "We'll be in the hospital soon and we're doing the best we can to take the pain away."

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever. Once they arrived, a crew of doctors and nurses came running towards the ambulance and wheeled Logan's stretcher into the emergency room. A nurse took care of Camille. "Please, let me stay with him," she cried out. She was told that she could stay with Logan as long as it was possible. Logan's jacket and shirt were removed and the doctors took a closer look at his stab wounds. He had lost a great deal of blood and was weakened as a result of that. The wounds in his side seemed to be quite superficial, but the wound in his abdomen worried the team. He needed a scan of his abdomen. The results arrived moments later and the crew was now even more worried. The abdominal wound was very deep and had hit his spleen. Logan was suffering from severe internal bleeding. A surgery was absolutely necessary to save his life. But Logan was so weak, that there were certain risks to the operation.

Meanwhile, everybody had arrived at the hospital and someone explained the situation to them. Mrs. Knight was his legal guardian and could therefore sign the papers for his operation. She was thoroughly informed about the necessity and the risks of the procedure, but realized she had no choice. She had to sign in order to save 16 year old Logan Mitchell's life. The doctor also explained that Logan would need a blood transfusion during the surgery. They had done a blood test and the results had arrived. But Logan had a rare blood group and blood of his blood type was not available at the hospital.

Everybody realized they needed blood for Logan real urgently! "Test us," Kendall said. "Maybe one of us can help him." The doctor agreed and all members of BTR and their girlfriends as well as Mrs. Knight, Kelly and Gustavo were tested. Camille still stayed at Logan's side all the time. He's condition seemed to get worse by the minute. He was very pale and restless. He was again in a lot of pain and still feverish. The wounds were still bleeding and the doctors worried about possible infections. Beads of sweat were visible on his pale forehead and his raven hair was a mess due to the sweating. Camille was terrified of losing him at this point. She hoped somebody would match as a blood donor in order to save him. The doctor came back with the results and everybody gathered around Logan's sickbed. "I have good news," the doctor said. "We found a match. Camille you can be his blood donor."


	10. Chapter 10

**Big Time Fear: chapter 10**

Camille almost couldn't believe her ears. She could save his life! Although she was scared to death, she agreed to be his blood donor. The doctors began to prepare both teens for the surgery. "Can I give him one last kiss before we start?" She asked gently. The doctors nodded in agreement. Camille took Logan's hand in hers and caressed it without saying a word. He smiled vaguely. "Oh, Logie. You'll be okay. You're going to survive all of this," she said bravely. Logan's eyes were filled with unshed tears. She could read in his eyes how terrified he was. "Logan," the doctor said. "We need to remove your spleen. You suffer from serious internal bleedings and we have no choice. But you can live a normal live without your spleen, so don't worry. We are going to take good care of you."

Logan nodded, but tears still streamed down his face. He realized he might as well just die. "You also need a blood transfusion during the surgery," the doctor explained. "We found a matching donor and that is your lovely girlfriend." Logan looked at Camille with his beautiful big, brown eyes. Despite the tears, Camille could read love and gratitude into them. "It's okay," she said. "I'm doing this for you, because I love you. I truly love you and I don't want to lose you." "Thanks," he managed to say. "Love you very much too."

The doctor administered the anesthesia and he was unconscious almost right away. Camille, however, was wide awake throughout the whole procedure. She could see everything that happened while a nurse kept an eye on her during the blood transfusion. "Are you doing okay, Camille?" The gentle nurse asked her. "Yes," she said. "How's Logan doing?" "He's doing fine. His blood pressure and heart rate are stable. He really is a fighter. It must be amazing to know you're saving your boyfriend's life." "It really is," she said smiling. "I am actually terrified, but I can't lose him. I'm crazy about him. He's so cute and handsome." The nurse agreed.

The operation took a long time as it was a delicate procedure. The doctors had tackled the superficial wounds at first and now had to remove the spleen. Logan received some extra anesthesia just in case. At first, the doctors had to work on his internal bleeding. It seemed to take forever and Camille was getting super nervous. She heard the monitors go into alarm every now and then and held her breath. The doctors held their breath too every now and then. Logan's blood pressure dropped and his pulse weakened ever so slightly. Camille squeezed her eyes shut and prayed for some sort of miracle. "It's okay," the nurse explained. "We're keeping a close eye on him. Those parameters will restore again. Don't worry! Are you coping?" Camille nodded slightly.

The hardest part was removing the actual spleen. Someone kept an extra eye on Logan's heart beat and blood pressure. "Right, it's out," the doctor said relieved himself. "Camille, he's alright. We have saved him thanks to your help. He is a strong young man. You should be proud!" "What happens now?" Camille asked. "Well," the doctor said. "We are going to close him up and then we'll bring him into the recovery room. You can already go in there and you can see him again once his out of the operating theatre."

Camille waited anxiously in the recovery room. She was laying down herself to regain her strength. The doors opened and Logan's bed was wheeled in. Camille all but ran to him. "Can I please be with him?" She asked. "Sure. He'll be sound asleep for at least half an hour, but you can hold his hand." Camille nodded and her wild curls bounced up and down. The nurse helped her into a chair next to Logan's bed. Camille gently caressed his raven hair and his cheek. "I'm so glad you're alive," she whispered softly.

Half an hour later the nurse checked on the couple once again. "We're going to wake him up," she said. She hit Logan's cheeks a couple of times and called his name, until his eyes fluttered open. "You're waking up," she said softly. "Can you please tell me your name, sweetie?" "Logan," he said still sleepy. "And what's your last name?" "Mitchell ... Logan Mitchell." His voice croaked. "How old are you, sweetie?" The nurse asked once again. "Hmm ... sixteen," Logan replied. "And where do you live?" "The Palmwoods in L.A.," he said still sounding dead tired. He blinked his eyes due to the strong light in the recovery room and suddenly noticed someone was holding his hand.

He saw his girlfriend sitting in a chair beside his bed in her hospital gown. "Cami," he said. He looked into her dark brown eyes. "Thanks. You've saved my life! I can never repay you for that! I love you so much!" One single tear slid down his pale cheek. Camille gently whipped it away and caressed his cheek. "Oh, Logie, I love you," she said. She gently kissed him on the lips. Logan closed his eyes for a minute and tenderly kissed her back. He smiled at her. "You made it," she said. "I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do that to me again." Logan simply smirked. "You're tired, aren't you," she said. Logan stifled a yawn, but nodded anyway. "You rest now, baby," she said and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "It will do you a world of good." Logan smiled and closed his eyes once again.

"You'd better get some rest too, dear," the nurse told Camille. "It has been a long and heavy day for you too. Don't worry! Logan is fine. He's in good hands and his condition is stable now. By the way: we're keeping him under close observation." Camille also stifled a yawn herself. "Yes, I am exhausted," she exclaimed. "Can we share the room?" "I think that could be arranged," the nurse said winking at her. Camille nodded, got into bed and immediately went to sleep. The sleeping couple was wheeled to their very own room a while later. Logan still had a heart monitor attached to his body and his blood pressure was monitored too. He still had an IV inserted into his arm with fluids, medication and a pain killer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Big Time Fear: Chapter 11**

Kendall, Carlos and James were waiting anxiously in the waiting room together with Jo, Mama Knight, Katie, Kelly and Gustavo. Mama Knight had contacted Joanna Mitchell, Logan's mom in the meantime. She had explained the situation and had told her best friend that she had signed the paperwork for Logan's urgent surgery. She also told Joanna that Camille had agreed to be a blood donor for her boyfriend in order to save his life. Joanna Mitchell had been terrified and had cried during their phone call. She thanked her friend nonetheless for agreeing to Logan's urgent surgery and she was also touched very deeply by Camille's action. She took the first flight to L.A. and her ticket was pre-paid by Gustavo.

Logan's surgeon now entered the waiting room. Everyone held their breath! "I've got good news," he explained. "Logan's operation and his blood transfusion were both successful. But, his recovery, however, will take a very long time." He explained that Logan had gotten stitches for both of the superficial wounds and that they had successfully removed his spleen and stopped the internal bleeding. He also told the group how they would still monitor his blood pressure and heart rate and that he needed medication to fight possible infections. The most important thing, however, was that Logan was finally out of danger! Everybody sighed in relieve. Jennifer Knight was worried whether Logan would be able to live a normal life without his spleen, but the doctor assured her that he could. Logan would only need some additional medication for his immune system. The doctor also told the group that Logan and Camille shared a room, but were both sound asleep due to the exhausting operation. The whole group decided to wait in their room, until the both of them would wake up.

Meanwhile, Gustavo had contacted the police. He was anxious to find out who tried to kill his 'smart dog'. The L.A.P.D. told him they would do their utmost best to catch Logan's attacker. They had already received various tips from fans and were thoroughly investigating them and told Gustavo they would stay in touch.

Joanna Mitchell also arrived at the hospital. She was still really worried, but Jen calmed her friend down right away. She made sure Joanna was able to talk to Logan's doctor. They both went into the hospital room. They boys made sure Logan's mom was able to sit next to her son by his bedside. She tenderly caressed her son's raven black hair. Logan slept peacefully. His skin was as pale as his bed sheets. Joanna held her son's hand and the whole group waited for hours until both teens woke up from their slumber.

Camille was the very first to open her eyes. She looked into her best friends Jo's eyes. "Hey, sleepyhead," she said smiling. Camille groggily looked around the room and now noticed the BTR boys. "Hey, Cami," they said in unison. "Hey," she answered sleepily. She started to realize were she was and why she was there in the first place. "Logan," she all but yelled suddenly. "It's okay," Jo said trying to comfort her friend. "He's going to be alright. He's out of danger thanks to you!" "Thank God," Camille sighed. "I don't know what I would do without him."

She saw a strange lady approach her bed, but immediately noticed how this person looked a lot like her Logan. She had the same raven hair and the same deep brown loving eyes and she smiled at Camille. "Are you Logan's mom?" She asked softly. "Yes, Camille, I am," Joanne said. "I'm Joanna Mitchell and I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my Logie Bear. I don't think I would have survived losing him. I love my son so much. He's all I've got." The both cried and embraced each other. The boys and Jennifer Knight were all touched by the scene in front of them.

The commotion caused Logan to wake up. "Hey, buddy," Kendall said. Logan smiled. He noticed his friends, Mama Knight, Katie, Kelly and Gustavo by his bed side. "Hey," he said. His voice was still hoarse and weak. "How are you feeling, buddy?" James asked. "I'm okay," Logan managed to say. His mother now walked up to him. "Oh, Logie Bear," she said. "I was so afraid I was going to lose you." She pulled Logan into her arms and hugged him tight. "Mom," was all he could answer. Tears ran down his face as his mother hugged him even closer. "It's okay, now," she said soothingly. "You'll be fine." "You scared us to death," Kendall said. "I've never been more afraid in my entire life," Logan sobbed. "I thought I was going to die." Joanna explained her son everything the doctors had told her. "Camille saved my life, mom," Logan said softly. "I don't know how I can ever repay her. Where is she? I want to see her." James went over to Camille's bed and gently lifted the girl's small frame. He carried her bridal style towards Logan's bedside. "Cami," he said. Tears of happiness ran down Camille's cheeks. "Thanks for what you've done. I'll never ever forget this! I love you! I love you so much!" His voice trembled. "I love you to, Logie," she sobbed. "I promise I'll never fight with you again," Logan said. "Don't you make promises you can't keep," she said laughing through her tears. "We'll still fight, because we love to make up." Everyone in the room now laughed. Logan blushed a deep red. Camille gently held Logan's hand. They looked into each other's eyes and inched closer. Logan closed his eyes and minutes later their lips met. They shared a tender, yet passionate kiss. Logan's heart rate increased and was clearly visible on the monitor. "Well, now you can prove how much you guys love each other," Joanna teased. "You have it on paper!" They all laughed out loud.


End file.
